


The Type Advantage

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aprons, Character Development, Character Study, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Forced Crossdressing, I know Opal is actually 88; I just don't want my Pokemon's stats to be lowered, Kalosian Maid Outfit, Leashes, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Out of Character, Split personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Nessa actually wanted to mess with Bede's bad attitude before Opal had to fix everything. Side Story to the Milo fics.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Beet | Bede
Series: The Swshies (formerly known as the Milo Fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Type Advantage

The Type Advantage

A Side Story of Sorts

_-_-_

Nessa was groaning. She was the second Gym Leader of the Galar League so she should have figured that it would be inevitable. But she couldn't take it losing to this smug fuck! 

"Friendly reminder that the chairman picked me. The minute you saw me you should have considered your strategy, Little Miss Thing!" This blond haired bastard… Bede was it? Well as he stared her down with his ashy lilac colored eyes, he said this to her condescendingly. 

Despite this cheeky tart showing such disgusting sportsmanship to him, Nessa felt something in her gut that wasn't thoughts of revenge. She had a look as she narrowed her eyes at him and grinned. There's a chance he'll ask for a favor and when that time comes… She'll be there and show him the ropes. 

_-_-_

A week passed and news hit the Bede kid that the chairman picked as his challenger had desecrated sacred ruins and thus lost his sponsorship from the chairman. Then again, the chairman himself revealed to be a disgusting bastard in his own right, angering environmentalists in Galar with his ridiculous talks about bringing back the Darkest Day and angering the legendary guardian Pokemon of Galar. 

Despite Bede's 'disrespect for Galar's history' according to the Media, Nessa saw someone was at least willing to show him what's right. He started off the smug bastard Nessa's heart skipped a beat around. She was excited. Eventually Bede will ask her for a favor and Nessa will make him tear up like the scared confused trainer she was hoping to defeat that week ago. 

However, Opal was already disciplining him. Whenever he spoke out of turn, Opal reprimanded him. When he pushed and shoved other Gym Leaders at practice, Opal's slap on the wrist on Bede already sounded like a crack of a whip of some kind. One time, Melony was sassed by Bede. Nessa was on her phone initially, but she saw this sweet 16-year-old girl pick up Bede as Bede cried for help and then threw him into another room, telling him he's only allowed to come out when he thought of his actions more.

It wasn't all scoldings and wrist slaps however. Whenever Bede was actually being a cool person (albeit he was embarrassed about showing his more vulnerable side at first), Opal treated him with a Castelia Cone and some Alolan Poke Beans blended into delicious coffee. When Bede played with his Pokemon, Opal let her Pokemon join in on the fun. Bede also learned how to act, dance, sing, cook, bake… whatever Opal could do to let Bede embrace his more sensitive side. Bede even began to enjoy painting backgrounds for the operas that Opal once performed in when she was slightly younger. 

Nessa frowned. Opal was already fixing his act, and something about that made Nessa worry she was going to lose interest in Bede. 

By the time Friday night lights hit them, Bede was a whole new guy. He was sweet, charming, and while not a pushover by any stretch of the word definitely wasn't the pampered brat Nessa thought Opal was going to build out of Bede. Spoiled rotten? More like spoiled sweet. He was getting chummy with everyone that night and Nessa was pissed. 

Nessa then decided she needed to have a word to Opal about this. Luckily after the Wyndon Stadium showcase, Opal gave Nessa that opportunity. 

"Is something the matter, sweetie?" Opal said, her sweet sugary voice that made Nessa think of her nana back home. 

"Well… I saw you really had Bede clean up his act," Nessa said, trying to hint while she was thinking about him, it was because she was concerned more for his old asshole streak and not the new Bede who gushed about how Opal taught him how to bake cookies and make pretty dolls. 

"I take it you actually wanted to give him a stern talking to. I don't blame you. You were actually defeated by him once," Opal observed, as her eyes narrowed, looking down Nessa and her body language. 

"Well… You can say that. It's actually kind of different though," Nessa said, as she was trying to find a way to blurt it out to Opal without having her words of 16-year-old wisdom slip out. 

"Go on…" Opal said as her curiosity was piqued. 

"I… I actually liked his old self. I mean not in the sense I didn't want him to change, but in the sense that I wanted to fuck his old self before he could change."

Opal's eyes widened. Nessa flinched before Opal even laid a finger on her. But after two minutes of awkward silence Opal was cracking into laughter. 

"Oh! Oh! I had no idea the child had a secret crush! Oh! This brings me back to when I was your age, sweet Nessa!" Opal cackled much like a witch one would find in a fairy tale, "Surely there is a reason you have come to me about it instead of talking to him directly!"

"Well yeah. You are quite firm with him. A little too firm. Bede's new self… I don't want to do anything to. I had a plan that if his old self asked me for a favor maybe I was going to rub it in his face later and make him my Yamper. But now that he…"

Opal laid one wrinkled, well manicured, matured finger on Nessa's soft lips. She has managed to calm down from her outburst of laughter. 

"Now Nessa… What if I told you he hasn't really changed deep inside?" Opal asked. 

Nessa blinked. What the Hell? What on Arceus's green Earth is she gonna go on about now?!

"Have you seen how he treats challengers still? Yes he doesn't SOUND as crude as he did in the past. He's polished his language very well. But if you still listen, you will hear a back-handed compliment or two that anyone could brush off as 'constructive criticism'. And in battle, he still has that smug look on his face when he knows he has gotten the upper hand. The child I found yelling at the Trainer over losing his endorsement to… He is still there judging other trainers. Though, his crudeness can only be reawakened by something I haven't even touched upon yet."

Nessa blinked as she didn't know where this is going. 

"I mean it makes sense. He almost sees me as a mother, the poor dear. But not to worry. You just have to keep with your plan and eventually his old self will show up from your pressure," Opal said being as vague as she can. 

Nessa took a minute to realize that Opal really was a good role model in that she didn't lay a hand on Bede. 

_-_-_

Things were easy enough. Nessa did odd jobs for Opal and Bede whenever she could. When Bede began to ask for something, Nessa was at his beck and call. Nessa can feel herself grow slowly irritated as Bede didn't give her any of those underhanded comments that Opal mentioned. Not right away at least. 

Though eventually, on Wednesday, Nessa saw Bede crack a sweat when Nessa was stretching during exercises. She cracked a smile. Maybe Bede's old self will come around. 

"Like what you see?" Nessa asked as she bent over stretching one leg up in the air as she tried to look provocative in her stretching. 

"W-what?! I-I mean… I guess? I'd rather you wear something more comfortabl-- W-wait! I-I mean…!" Bede was stammering! In front of Nessa. This would be fine if it was two weeks ago but this is different. This is Bede of today and Nessa was about to roll her eyes over this. 

Suddenly Bede walked up to her. Nessa saw that look. He was getting pissy. Things are getting interesting. Nessa kind of liked it. 

"Listen, you Mightyena-faced slag! Don't think seducing me is going to win any special brownie points with me! Opal picked me for a reason, and I am not going to lose to you just because I…" 

There's the Bede that Nessa knew and loved… somewhat. Time for Nessa to get back on the rails. 

"You what?" Nessa said, her eyes looking Bede over. In his new Stadium uniform that Opal issued, Nessa saw Bede was hiding a Wurmple in his pants… or that's what Nessa thought Bede was going to bring up as an excuse. He's definitely happy to see her. 

"Grrr! I'm doing everything Opal is telling me to do! Why are you now fucking with me, Nessa?" Bede snarled, "Are you still upset I humiliated you back when I was an official League challenger? Get over it! That was almost two weeks ago!" 

"Well, not upset as much as finally getting my mojo back," Nessa purred. Bede blinked confused. 

"What are you going on about? Like I want to sleep with you!" Bede hissed. 

"Awww… But didn't you say yesterday morning when I helped you with the shopping and took you to that cute Popplio and Spheal showing that you wanted to thank me later?" Nessa asked mocking his new persona as she heightened her pitch. 

"You were clocking that?!" Bede asked, his old self beginning to panic. 

"Yeah. I also clocked the time Monday afternoon you needed help lifting a prop for one of our plays, and the massage you needed afterwards and you really wanted to repay me somehow. The minute your attitude went sour now was when I finally figured out a way you can repay me," Nessa chuckled. 

Bede growled, "Alright then. But we need to find someplace private. You know how the public is…"

Nessa giggled. The time she never thought would happen was now and she was going to enjoy it. 

_-_-_

"Come on out when you're finished getting prepped!" Nessa said hours later in a nice cozy inn oddly placed in Piers' hometown. 

"Alright! Alright already! Jeez... You such a persisten--" Bede was beginning to yell coming out in a Kalosian maid costume with a skirt that barely covered his loins and can reveal how round his posterior was without even a simple skirt-flip. 

He stopped when he saw Nessa butt-naked in front of him, licking her lips as she was doing the same stretches that turned him on before. 

"Well… I guess it makes sense why you are into me right now. I do garner attention from very experienced trainers," Bede continued, his own ego taking over his old self. 

"Now you are up for it," Nessa said as she wiggled her butt as if taunting Bede with it, "But you'll have to follow my directions if you want to repay me for everything."

"Then show me. What do I need to do?" Bede asked as his flustered self walked forward. 

"Remember the collar you have on as well?" Nessa asked as she then revealed a leash in her hand. 

Bede looked down. The red collar stood out from the rest of his navy blue and white Kalosian maid outfit. He rolled his eyes. 

"What about it?" Bede groaned. 

Nessa smirked, "How about you sit like an obedient Furfrou?" 

Bede begrudgingly did so, huffing impatiently like the bratty boy he was. He then looked up as he was then greeted by Nessa's vulva. No words were exchanged here. Just a nod from Nessa and a 'ugh' from Bede as he began to lick her labia. Nessa began to moan, Bede's soft wet tongue feeling awfully good on her. 

She also had the leash which was perfect because she can lift and choke him whenever he did any funny business like try to bite her or shove his whole tongue inside of her. Eventually she can hear him moan when he wasn't doing anything. 

"What's wrong?" Nessa asked. 

"What about me?" Bede whined. Nessa knew that in this case, Bede was using his 'new-self' voice that was sweet and peppy like bubblegum and cotton candy at a football game. He lifted up his skirt reminding Nessa however of the penis that Nessa was supposed to be relieving. 

Nessa laughed, "You know what to do. Use the apron as a cock-sleeve for a bit."

She thought the problem was solved. Hell, Bede was VERY good at jerking himself off. It was like he masturbated before bed at night. His moaning was really getting her going though. She was moaning too, as the sight of how Bede was relieving himself of his boner combined with his sexy voice [even if it was from him going back to his 'new-self' momentarily] was making her dizzy from so much ecstasy. She could almost collapse dead on the spot from Bede as she then didn't realize she actually did orgasm, squirting a little small droplets of her own juices over Bede's round cheeks. 

"Oh fuck!" Nessa's eyes widened. 

"Oh? Got too riled up in your own power trip that your little fantasy was a little ruined? Arceus Almighty you're pathetic. You came before I did!" Bede laughed going back to arrogant asshole mode again. 

Nessa lifted Bede back up by choking him with the leash. 

"Looks like your little problem hasn't been fixed," Nessa said in a low snarl. 

Bede whined, "W-what are you going to do?"

Nessa lifted up Bede's balled up skirt that was disappointingly still dry. Luckily for her she shoved Bede's dick into her, though a little too roughly upon retrospect. She winced in pain at first before her body recognized what was going on as she bounced a bit with Bede. 

"N-No… I don't want to impregnate you… Y-You tasted good, like popped corn… but that doesn't mean I want to have your children!" Bede wept at first, as he began to sound like a different character altogether. 

"Calm down. I'll clean myself out," Nessa said as Bede despite saying this had no resistance. 

He actually grabbed Nessa's butt and began to shove himself deeper into her. This caught Nessa off guard but you know what? At least he wasn't pushing back. He really was getting into this. 

"D-dumbass… You're only doing this because you have a type advantage over me!" Bede hissed as he was trying to stay composed. 

"Ummm… Excuse me, Thievul, you beat me remember?" Nessa said a bit confused by that statement. 

Bede started to lose composure, "Y-You're a swimmer right? You could wear any swimsuit you want and most men won't bat an eye… M-me? I-I don't even want to think about what I look like in this stupid outfit you have me put on! Ahn…"

Bede tried to continue but Nessa should have guessed Bede had something else on his mind. He was trying to finish his thought but he was drowning in pleasure so Nessa patiently waited to see how this was going to play out.

"My parents ...Ha… me out into the… Ah... they Ahn… I was… Hahnn!" The new Bede was actually trying to expose his tragic anime boyfriend backstory to her but because Bede was trying to stop himself from orgasming, Nessa was trying to decipher what in the Hell he was saying. 

Bede was moaning like a Glaceon, something Nessa didn't know Bede had a talent for. His little mini-orgasm sound could win him a prize at any talent show if he puts his mind to it. But maybe now isn't the time to bring that up. Nessa was enjoying this herself probably orgasming twice while Bede was trying to orgasm himself. 

"… Ahn… He… Hah… Hah…" Bede was really sobbing as he was really about to cry. 

Soon, Nessa felt the proper gushing sensation inside of her as Bede let out a cry of proper joy. His hands finally let go of her buttcheeks for a minute as he was about to collapse on the floor. Nessa knew better and picked him up. 

"Took you long enough, Bede," Nessa laughed as she helped Bede onto the bed. The drops of semen and whatever else was on the floor for the sad sap that had to deal with that noise… Either that or Nessa was going to be considerate enough to clean it up later.

Either way was fine. Her priority now was making sure Bede wasn't to the point of mind break. 

She was on the bed herself as she was the one hugging Bede. 

"So you were saying something about your parents disowning you early on in your life? Man. That's fucked," Nessa said as she ruffled Bede's already fluffy and curly locks of hair. 

"They said I wasn't cute anymore. They thought I was going to be a baby forever… What were they, twelve? That isn't how babies work," Bede laughed. Granted he was exhausted but that chuckle made Nessa ready for a round three if Bede was up for it. 

"I thought maybe if I did what Rose said, they might regret their decision. But that didn't happen at all," Bede said. Though it was his old-self saying this, Bede was also showing that side of bitterness that Opal told everyone about before Bede's Gym Leader training. That 'I should have been on top' bitterness more snobbier trainers had when they were learned their place. 

"Well yeah. Rose is a bloomin' cunt," Nessa said the same way she was saying the sky was blue or that Opal was actually Galar's most trending teenager. 

That did however have Bede cracking into laughter, not the same kind of cackle that Opal had but that smug chuckle he had when he beat her that first time. 

"Hey. Fuck 'em. You have the rest of the Gym Leaders now," Nessa said as she began to kiss Bede on the cheek. 

"H-hey… I didn't think about this until we were like this but… Do you mind if I get out of this costume? It actually isn't that comfortable to sleep in," Bede said going back to his baby-faced Gym Leader voice. 

"Sure thing," Nessa said. Even though she asked him to put on the maid outfit, she was curious to see what Bede looked like in the buff. Nessa would still have the stamina to go further but she wasn't too sure Bede did. Still, Bede seemed so anxious about it, that even if his face read flustered and coy, almost ashamed of his own body… Bede was making a show about stripping the attire off all together. Nessa was feeling herself getting into it, excited to see what was underneath that skimpy dress. 

Bede's guilt-ridden shameful face wasn't contrasting his body language very much as once he was naked, although he didn't cover his lower half very much, he was very uncomfortable about his chest for some reason. 

Nessa squinted closely though Bede read that as confusion. His nipples were the color of café au lait. 

"I-I've read the smut. Pink nips are in, right?" Bede said sounding like a tsundere in one of those Kanto region animes. 

"You keep forgetting you're talking to a girl who doesn't have pink nips either," Nessa chuckled as she pointed at her own breasts, revealing dark brown skin and her nipples one-upping the rest of her body on the darkness scale. She was like a redwood tree in her color scheme and Bede would admit he liked it a lot. 

"I-I mean for a guy! Don't girls like pink nips?" Bede pouted, sounding like his new self. 

"Yeah but not exclusively," Nessa said, patting down the mattress as to invite Bede back in the bed. 

Bede happily obliged. He snuggled next to Nessa as she pressed her breasts up against his small skinny chest. Nessa nuzzled back as Bede was really enjoying this, and Nessa was wishing this moment never ended herself. 

Even though this is the new, improved, Opal-approved Bede snuggling up against Nessa, she no longer minded it as much. She knew when she wanted someone to mess with, the asshole Bede was waiting for her and his sweet side exposed a little more than she expected. 

As she rolled the both of them up, the only surprise now is if any of the other Gym Trainers were going to say anything. 

_-_-_

Nessa couldn't stop thinking about that night with Bede. But she didn't want to go immediately to putting Bede in cosplay again. She also wanted to go rougher on his jerky side but didn't know how to do it. What stopped her from zoning out however was Milo. 

His face read pain for some reason. Although Milo could stomp on her Pokemon any day of the week, he never did. Nessa knew something was up as Milo although a coworker was also a friend. 

"Hey…" Nessa said as she began to converse with Milo. Although Milo said he lost another Pokemon battle to the Trainer, what Milo didn't tell her Nessa was able to pick up on how he was walking. His body… more specifically his posterior, was aching from something. Knowing it was from the Trainer, Nessa was putting two and two together. She probably had an idea on what to do with asshole Bede next…

_-_-_

**Author's Note:**

> END(?) - Not really. Just read 'The Reward of Humiliation' first before 'No Guard Machamp Holds No Dynamic Punches'.


End file.
